


Más allá de la broma

by Ikodo_TokumedaSC



Series: Saving works from W… [2]
Category: MARGINAL#4
Genre: Chapter 3, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Trapped In Elevator
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC
Summary: Sólo era una broma de cámara oculta, ¡¿cómo las cosas terminaron así?!
Relationships: Nomura L/Nomura R
Series: Saving works from W… [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123106
Kudos: 1





	Más allá de la broma

**Author's Note:**

> Otro de mis fics primerizos recuperado de mi cuenta de wattpad… disculpen si es muy terrible

—Calmémonos, L. Es un apagón —a pesar de que era él quien lo decía, era el único de los dos que estaba asustado. L estaba comenzando a sentir algo de lástima por su hermano, no le gustaba estar engañándolo de esa forma. Pero ver como trataba de mantener la calma, sin duda su expresiones eran magníficas—... Se moverá cuando arranque la planta de emergencia.

—Pero... —su voz tembló. No había duda de que era un buen actor.

—L... —R se acercó por detrás y lo rodeó con sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Está bien.

Ambos se miraron en la oscuridad sonriendo. L había olvidado dónde se encontraba cuando se besaron. Primero había sido suave, sólo un roce, pero no tardaron en subir la temperatura del beso. Lo que había iniciado como un beso inocente ahora era una especie de danza de lenguas, que competían a su vez por tomar el control del beso. 

Ambos acercaron más sus cuerpos mientras se besaban. R soltó un gemido que fue acallado por el beso. Se separaron unos segundos para poder respirar sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. La poca luz que se filtraba le permitía a L ver el rostro sonrojado de su hermano. 

Con la respiración aún agitada, el peliverde se acercó al cuello de su hermano para poder besarlo y morderlo. R soltaba suspiros y jadeos mientras L dejaba un camino de besos y chupetones en su cuello.

Volvió a levantar su rostro y lo acercó al de su hermano para besarlo nuevamente. Ambos jugaban con sus lenguas con lujuria, L mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de R mientras lo miraba lascivamente. Se siguieron besando hasta que la falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse. Algo de su saliva mezclada los seguía uniendo hasta que el hilo de saliva lo rompió R, al acercarse a lamer el pecho de su hermano.

Un demonio vestido de ángel. R desabrochó la camiseta de su hermano para poder lamer y juguetear con sus pezones. El castaño no se detuvo ahí, disfrutaba escuchar los suspiros que soltaba su hermano así que, con ociosa lentitud, bajó por su pecho sin dejar de repartir besos hasta llegar su cintura. L levantó el rostro de R antes que éste desabrochara sus pantalones oscuros y volvió a aprisionarlo contra la pared.

Ambos sonreían. La de R era una sonrisa llena de falsa inocencia, y la L una llena de lujuria y sadismo.

—Íncubo —murmuró R, mientras veía como su hermano le quitaba su camisa blanca. Incubo. Los demonios del placer. L se aceró a la pálida piel que cubría los hombros de su hermano y clavó sus dientes. Justo como el sueño que había tenido. L mordió con tal fuerza que un poco de sangre se escurrió cuando se separó.

—Perdón —murmuró mientras lamía la sangre y las marcas que había dejado.

—Está bien —ambos se miraron jadeantes pensando en lo que estaba por venir. ¿De dónde había venido toda esa lujuria? Tal vez en realidad L se había convertido en un incubo. 

Como un demonio apunto de devorar a un ángel, el peliverde se lanzó al cuerpo de su hermano listo para "devorarlo". Los gemidos mezclados de ambos inundaron el aire. Y justo cuando estaban por llegar a su límite, la pantalla del teléfono de L se iluminó.

Ambos reaccionaron acerca de la situación y se separaron avergonzados. L observó la pantalla de su celular y abrió los ojos como platos al leer el mensaje. Independiente de que estaban "atrapados" en el elevador, había olvidado que había cámaras escondidas dentro de éste.

Cuando observó a su hermano éste ya se había arreglado la ropa y lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y vergüenza. 

Las luces del elevador se encendieron, y ambos se miraron unos instantes, uno más avergonzado que el otro.

L no dejaba de preguntarse si los productores habían visto "eso". Por el momento debía continuar con su actuación, ya lo descubriría más adelante.


End file.
